We Shall never Surrender
by Graveyard-Banshee
Summary: Vier Jahre nach seinem letzten Treffen mit Dante erhält Nero einen ominösen Brief; um seine Bestimmung und Herkunft zu ergründen soll er das Devil May Cry aufsuchen. Doch als er sich tatsächlich dorthin begibt erwartet ihn eine grosse Überraschung.


**We Shall never Surrender.  
**_Like the way we will be Tomorrow_

_Hab__t ihr jemals von der grausamen und finsteren Geschichte Spardas gehört? Seinem Leben als mächtigster Dämon auf Erden? Seinen glänzenden und Heldentaten für die Menschheit?  
__Von seiner bezaubernden Menschenfrau Eva, die er über alles liebte? Von seinen zwei gegensätzlichen Zwillingssöhnen die gegeneinander in die Schlacht zogen und ein schlechtes Ende fanden?  
__Hah!  
__Alles Mist wenn ihr mich fragt. Glaubt ja nicht an dieses ‚Märchen'… Diese ‚Geschichte Spardas'. Sie ist soviel wert wie die Bibel für uns Menschen. Wie ein Roman, eine Geschichte von irgendjemand. Lasst mich euch die Geschichte erzählen. So wie sie wirklich ist._

_Lasst mich alle Lügen klären. Hört euch die Geschichte an über die_

‚_Söhne' Spardas…_

Die Schienen ratterten und quietschten. Bremsen schrieen auf als ein grosser Zug mit vielen Wagons in einen Bahnhof fuhr und dort einen holprigen Stopp einlegte. ‚Zu holprig' fand der Junge Mann, der seinen Koffer in die, durch einen dunkelbraunen Handschuh bezogene, Hand nahm. Der Koffer war gross, länglich und schwarz, auf der Seite zog sich ein rotes Muster entlang, welches schon fast einer Krone ähnelte. Der junge Mann ging durch die Abteile des Wagons. Seine schwarzen Stiefel gaben ein schweres, doch klackendes Geräusch von sich. Um seine Beine wehte ein blauer Ledermantel als er seine Füsse über die Metalltreppe, die den Boden mit dem Wagon verband, auf den Steinboden des Bahnhofes setzte.  
Durch die grelle Sonne geblendet hielt sich der junge Mann die linke Hand vor die Augen. Obwohl die Sonne schon drauf und daran war hinter den hohen Häusern und Gebäuden, Richtung Meer zu versinken, war sie doch recht stark. Zu stark für den Mann der sich nun die weissen, verwuschelten Haare mit der freien Hand nach hinten strich und dabei laut seufzte.  
Er schultere sich den Koffer und ignorierte alle Blicke der Leute, die gestresst an ihm vorbei gingen. Nachhause, zu der Familie. Doch Familie war für den Mann inmitten der Menschenmengen ein Fremdwort. Er steckte die Hand in seine Manteltasche und kramte darin herum. Ein genervtes Stöhnen entrann seiner Kehle als er als er seine Hand wieder aus der Manteltasche hervorzog und sie dann wieder an der Innenseite seines Mantels verschwinden lies .Kurz darauf hielt er einen weissen Briefumschlag in der Hand. Beschriftet mit einer schönleserlichen, zusammenhängen blauen Schrift…

Die Augen des weisshaarigen Mannes schweiften über seine Umgebung. Suchten nach einer Treppe, die vom Bahnhof wegführte. Mit eiligen Schritten ging er zur Rolltreppe, die rostig und klapperig klang als er mit ruhigen Schritten über die Metallstufen ging. Oben angekommen liess er den Blick ein weiteres Mal umherschweifen. Er war auf einem grossen, mit Glasscheiben überdachten Gang gelandet. An den Seiten sah er viele kleine Läden, Verkäufer, Penner und vor allem Leute die, zerstört von ihrem Alltag, nach einem Sinn des Lebens suchten. Genau gleich wie er.

Doch anders als die meisten Leute hatte er einen Anhaltspunkt in seinen Händen. Den Koffer noch immer über den Schultern und der Brief in seiner linken Hand ging er zum Ausgang des Bahnhofes. Währenddem er über die grosse Passage ging faltete er den Briefumschlag auf und öffnete den Brief. In der gleichen Schrift wie auf dem Briefumschlag stand dort ein kurzer Text, adressiert an

_Nero, der Neuling unter den Dämonenjäger._

_Ich möchte dich nicht lange aufhalten.  
__Lies meinen Brief, danach kannst du deinen Weg weiter beschreiten wie zuvor.  
__Oder eine grosse Wende erfahren und gut heissen.  
__Du magst denken dass du Yamato gefunden hast. Doch Yamato hat ‚dich' gefunden und auserkoren.  
__Du wirst dich wohl noch immer fragen wieso du mit deinem Arm gesegnet, oder gestraft bist.  
Wirst dich fragen wieso Yamato auf dich reagierte.  
__Willst du die Antwort wissen, dann strebe nach ihr._

_Falls du dies tust, so komm ins Devil May Cry._

Und dann war der Brief auch schon zu Ende. Kein Absender und nichts… Für den jungen Dämonenjäger war das eigentlich kein Problem. Kein Absender, auch egal. Er hatte ein Anhaltspunkt. Und der war das Devil May Cry… Der ‚Laden' eines bekannten der er wohl schon 4 Jahre nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Doch er machte sich nie wirklich sorgend darüber wie es ihm ergangen ist. Sie hatten andere Ziele, andere Sachen um die sie sich kümmern mussten. Wieso also eine schlechte Freundschaft aufrechterhalten. Doch nun hielt der Mann einen Brief in der Hand, der ihn wieder zu der Bekanntschaft zog. Widerwillig machte er sich also auf den Weg zu seiner Vergangenheit. Verliess seine ‚Schwester' Kyrie um heraus zu finden wer… und vor allem was er wirklich war. Ob er nun ein Mensch war… Wieso er seinen Arm hatte… Wem Yamato gehörte… Was dieses Schwert mit ihm anstellte… Und vor allem was in ihm ständig nach mehr Macht verlangte.

Nero nahm den Koffer seufzend von seiner Schulter. Er ging über die gut befahrene Strasse. Neben ihm huschten Leute eilig vorbei, die sich ihrer Umgebung gar nicht annahmen. Es war wie Grau auf Grau und Nirgends leuchtete ein farbiges Pünktchen auf. Nero wusste gar nicht was er da tat. Er lief durch die graue Gegend. Wurde Stück für Stück auch grau. Wurde ein Teil dieser Masse, die sich ihren Sinn suchten. Und irgendwie schien ihm sein Anhaltspunkt immer wie lächerlicher…Wie konnte ein gegen die 40 gehender Mann ihm schon helfen…?  
Er behauptete zwar das Schwert gehöre seinem Bruder… Doch wieso überliess er es ihm einfach so? Er wolle es in der Familie behalten, doch gab es trotzdem einem Wildfremden Teeny? Oder dem „Kleinen", wie er immer so gerne sagte.

So viele Gedanken gingen durch den Kopf des jungen Dämonenjäger, währenddem er über die Strassen ging. Langsam bog er in eine andere Strasse ein die nur wenig befahren schien. Überall waren Löcher im Boden, Risse in den Wänden, zerstörte Zäune. Nero schaute sich verwirrt um. Das kann doch nicht der Platz sein an dem er etwas über sich und seine Vergangenheit erfahren solle. In diesem Ghetto sollte ein Teil seines Ursprungs vergraben liegen? Er liess die blauen Augen umherschweifen. Dann, nach einigen Minuten konnte er einfach nicht anders als lachen. Das war wohl ein Scherz. Und ein sehr mieser noch dazu.  
Aber irgendwie hätte er es sich auch nicht anders vorgestellt. Irgendwo in einem verdreckten Ecken, wie ein Mäuseloch. Karg, simpel, oberflächig, klotzig; so hatte er Dantes Bild im Kopf. Er konnte ihn eh nie wirklich leiden. Irgendwas war ihm an dem Mann einfach nur suspekt. Seine Art wie er das Schwert hielt, wie er seine Pistolen hielt. Die Art wie er ging und die Art wie er sich gab. Nein, Nero wollte keineswegs behaupten ihm wäre der Dämonenjäger irgendwie Schwul vorgekommen… nur einwenig… feminin. Nur so wie er da stand. Ständig die Beine überschlagen, die freie Hand in der Luft.

Nero schnalzte mit der Zunge als er weiter ging. Was machte er sich überhaupt so viele Gedanken über diesen Typen? Sie hatten Auseinandersetzunge… retteten zusammen die Welt und hatten irgendeine tiefere Verbindung, an die Nero gar nicht erst denken wollte. Alles kurz und bündig: Dante war Dante und einfach nur total schräg. Was ihm nun erneut vor die Nase geführt wurde, als er vor einer grossen Doppeltüre stand.

Durch eine kleine Treppe wurde die Türe mit dem Boden verbunden. Ein Steindach bat Schutz vorm regen und wurde durch zwei Säulen gehalten. Nur… Wer kam schon hier hin und suchte nach einem Unterschlupf? Nero schüttelte den Kopf über seine wirren Gedanken und hob das Haupt erneut. Mit seinen klaren Augen musterte er das Logo, das einige Meter über der Türfe hing und Neros Augen mit einem lila Neonlicht herausforderte.  
„Devil May Cry", erklang es aus Neros Kehle. Seine Stimme war tief und ein wenig rau, kräftig und hatte doch einen sanften Grund. Die Stimme eines starken, erwachsenen Mannes, der er ja ohne Frage war. Lange noch schaute er sich den Namen und das Logo ah. Das Neonlicht passte überhaupt nicht zu dem Namen. Dazu schien es so wie der Name einer Bar. Er gluckste über die Person die auf die Schnapsidee kam, dem Logo Neonlicht zuzufügen...  
„Lächerlich."

Als er in das Devil May Cry eintrat war Nero sichtlich überrascht. Er schaute sich mit verengen Augen in dem recht grossen Raum um. Gerade ihm gegenüber befand sich ein grosser, alter Schreibtisch in der Farbe von gebranntem Kiefernholz. Daran geschoben stand ein grosser Stuhl, der die gleiche Farbe trug und mit karminroten Stoffen bezogen war. Genau dahinter hing etwas Grosses an der Wand. Der Dämonenjäger ging näher um es begutachten zu können. Und er musste erneut schmunzeln. Zwischen zwei dunklen Türen war ein Schwert an der Wand befestigt. Oder so was in der Art, ob es ein Schwert war, da war sich Nero nicht wirklich sicher. Es hätte genau so gut ein getrockneter Fisch mit Halter ein können. Doch über getrocknete Fische mit Griffen wollte Nero sich nicht weitere Gedanken machen. Er fragte sich schon wie er auf so einen Vergleich kam.

Nero drehte seinen Kopf nach links wo seine blauen Augen eine hellbraune Treppe entdeckten. Sie ging von der Wand, an der die Türe war, bis zu der gegenüberliegenden Wand, wo man noch gut stehen oder sogar etwas hinstellen könnte. Jedoch stand nichts da, wie auch im ganzen Raum hatte es keine Dekoration. Keine Bilder, Blumen sonst noch was. Was das alles ein wenig karg machte. Ja, und da hatte er auch schon das erste Wort, das zu Dante passte: _karg_.

Dann liess er den Blick auf das unter der Treppe gleiten. Sein Blick haftete an einem dunkelbraunen Sofa mit roten Akzenten. Es sah nicht sonderlich bequem aus, noch wohlig… Es schien ihm so als würde man au einem einfachen Bauklotz sitzen wenn man sich darauf fallen lässt. Ausprobieren wollte er diesen Klotz sowieso nicht! Zweites Wort: _klotzig_.  
Dann schaute er sich weiter um in dem kalten Raum. Irgendwie war er überhaupt nicht überwältigt. Alles was es in diesem Raum noch gab war ein kleiner Kühlschrank neben dem Sofa… ein schwarzer Billardtisch mit roter Spielfläche, der schräg vor der Treppe stand. Dann im anderen Raum ein kleines braunes Tischchen, auf dem aber nichts stand. Und einige Schritte daneben war eine schwarze, dunkelbraune Jukebox, die ziemlich mitgenommen aussah. Als wäre sie schon manchmal in diesem Raum hin und her geflogen.  
Und ganz hinten in der Ecke stand eine Standuhr, die irgendwie ganz und gar nicht hinein passte, da der Raum eigentlich ziemlich simpel und oberflächlich gehalten wurde. Und Taadaa, Wort drei und vier: _simpel und oberflächlich_.

Nero schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich dann zur Türe um. Das war ihm wirklich zu blöde. Da wurde er zum Devil May Cry hinbestellt und es war nicht mal jemand hier. Und überhaupt; was könnte Dante für ihn tu? Ihn mit seinen Sprüchen zur Weissglut bringen? Bitte, auf das könnte der nun schon 23 jährige Mann gut verzichten. Er war kein Kind mehr, so wie er es bei ihrem ersten zusammentreffen gewesen war! Er hatte einfach keinen Bock weiterhin als ‚Kleiner' oder besser gesagt ‚Kid' angesprochen zu werden.

Er wollte schon das Gebäude verlassen als aus dem heiterem Nichts plötzlich ein Schrei und dann Gepolter erklang. Er drehte sich wieder von der Türe weg zu der Treppe hin, da es schien als würde das Gepolter und Rufen von dort her kommen. Er fragte sich was hier so Lärm machen könnte und drehte die Lautstärke seiner Musik, die aus seinen Kopfhörer drang, runter. So konnte er wenigstens hören was hier so tobte. Es klang wie eine Frau die etwa verfluchte und dem hinterher schrie. Und… ein… Knurren? Er zuckte dann die Schultern, da er sich nicht sicher war. Er wollte sich schon wieder wegdrehen und gehen als die Türe bei der Treppe mit einem lauten Krachen aufsprang und die Wand neben sich schlug.  
Nero schaute verdutzt das an, das eben durch die Türe sprang und jetzt die Treppe mit einigen grossen Sprüngen runter ging. Es war ein grosser, weisser Hund dessen Fell glitzerte wie frisch gefallener Schnee. Seine blauen Augen funkelten den Dämonenjäger an als er neben ihm hindurchschnellte und sich beim Schreibtisch hinsetzte und auf dem knabberte, dass er in der Schnauze hielt. Ein lederschwarzer… _Stiefel_? Nero blinzelte verwirrt.

„Du verdammtes Mistvieh!", schrie eine Frauenstimme, worauf Nero den Blick zur Treppe wandte. Durch die Türe schritt eine erwachsene, junge Frau. Sie schaute nach vorne und fixierte den Hund mit ihren hellen, silberblauen Augen, die von langen, schön geschwungenen, weissen Wimpern umgeben waren. Sie starrte auf das Tier ohne jegliche Bewegung. Nero schien sie gar nicht erst zu bemerken. Ihre nackenlangen Haare standen ihr auf der Seite einwenig ab und fielen ihr locker über das rechte Auge. Sie hatten die gleiche Farbe wie die des Mannes, weiss oder auch silber, je wie das Licht auf sie schien.

„Sei schön brav… und gib mir meinen Stiefel zurück. Oder willst du noch mehr von deinem Stolz verlieren als du doch schon getan hast?", entfloh es aus ihren vollen und sanft rosé schimmernden Lippen, „Soll ich dir deinen letzten Stolz nehmen? Ich kann dich gerne entmannen." Ihre Stimme klang erwachsen und hatte in jedem Wort einen leicht verführerischen Schwung, und doch klang dieser Satz wie eine Bedrohung.

Der junge Dämonenjäger schaute weiterhin zu der Frau hin. Sie hatte lederbraune Hotpants an, daran war ein schwarzer Gürtel mit Schnallen, die schienen als würde man Waffen dranhängen können. Und der Schein trug nicht, an der rechten Schnalle hing eine schwarze Pistole. Oben rum hatte sie ein schwarzes, anliegendes Korsett, das auf der Seite Bänder hatte an die man normalerweise Strapsen hängen würde. Aber an den Enden hingen kleine Totenschädel. Unter der Brust hatte sie ein dunkelrotes Band, das zwei dicke Träger hatte, die ihr über die Schultern reichten. Dazu hatte sie schwarze Handschuhe an, die ihr nicht über die Knöchel gingen und bei den Zeigefingern nur in die Mitte des Fingers reichten.  
Nero schaute die Frau lange an. Sie erinnerte ihn an Dante. Ihre Art, ihr Haltung, das Gesicht und vor allem die Augen waren Dantes… Doch Dante war ein Mann um die 40! Dort oben bei der Treppe stand eine wunderschöne und verdammt gut gebaute Frau in seinem Alter. Nero wollte weiter über diese Frau studieren, als er von einem Knurren aus den Gedanken gerissen wurde. Er drehte den fragenden Blick zu dem Hund. Seine Augen waren zu der Frau gerichtet und funkelten sie an, als würde er ganz genau verstehen was sie ihm drohte. Aber anders als den Stiefel fallen zu lassen biss er provokativ darauf rum und schüttelte dann wild sein Haupt hin und her.

Genau in diesem Moment streckte die Frau die bleiche Hand aus, nur um dann ihre Waffe zu zücken und sie auf den Hund zu richten. Ihre Haut war zwar bleich, aber sie schien Gesund… samtig, rein, weich… Die Frau war ein purer Augenschmaus. Doch hier täuschte der Schein. Die Frau schoss ohne Vorwarnung einige male auf den Hund, der jedoch gekonnt auswich.

„Du Dreikopf-Nullhirn!", rief sie aus als der weisse Hund dann doch den Stiefel sein lies und in einer der zwei Türen verschwand. Empört schaute Nero zu der Frau hin. Welche Frau schiesst einfach so auf einen Hund?! War die irgendwie nicht ganz bei Trost? Und Nero hatte eine Schlussfolgerung zu schliessen. Die Frau sah aus wie Dante, war jedoch eine Frau und in seinem Alter. Die Frau benahm sich wie Dante, sie stand da wie er, sie machte Bewegungen wie er… Nero seufzte und schaute die hübsche Frau an. Ja, jetzt wusste er es… sie war sicherlich seine Tochter… Schwester war ja nicht möglich… Also musste sie seine Tochter sein!  
„Oh", erklang es plötzlich von der Schönheit, worauf Nero erneut den weissen Kopf zu ihr hob. Und dann blieb ihm die Spucke weg. Er sah ihr Grinsen… Dieses Grinsen… Er kannte es von Dante und er empfand es immer als einzigartig. Unsicher hob er langsam die Hand und zeigte mich dem Zeigefinger auf die Frau. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch die Frau kam ihm zuvor. „Du lebst ja doch noch", sie machte eine kurze Pause und grinste amüsiert, „Kid!"  
Nero sah die Frau geschockt an. Als wäre sie Gott höchst persönlich, und mit dem konnte er reichlich wenig anfangen…

„_Dante?!",_ schrie er empört und rang überrascht nach Atem. Seine blauen Augen schauten geschockt in die silbernen der Frau. Diese jedoch zog nur die Mundwinkel nach oben und gestikulierte eine Verbeugung mit der Hand.

„Stets zu Diensten."


End file.
